degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rawr I Am Kat
boop You're welcome. <3 And thanks a bunch, I didn't know I was rly kewl. O: ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • ' You have to paste the direct link of that gif all the way at the end of your signature in preferences, but it doesn't have to be at the end, wherever you want it I guess, as long as it doesn't become part of the text :) Maddi:) I'm a banana (( http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/Peanut-butter-jelly-time.gif 22:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kat, one question; is it okay if i use your "About Me?" sign on your userpage? ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ '' Thanks for the links, umm did you actually copy the about me's code or did you save it becuase i tried to save it but it wouldnt let me? ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ Oh okay; thank you so much :3 ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ OMG!! My occupation~ '''My occupation is Being kewl :3 Your occupation~ My occupation is being helluh kewl :3 http://i1106.photobucket.com/albums/h379/Ohai_der/gvhjk.gif ♥Maria Vas Happenin'? Lawl. ♥Maria Vas Happenin'? RE: a question :) It doesn't look like a big problem; you just need to fix the headers. It looks like they were placed wrong. I'll fix it for you :3 OMG, THAT IS AWESOME!! I LOVE IT! :D Maddi:) Hey !! I'm a banana ((http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/b.gif 23:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Teh code Mariaღ I am still painting flowers for you. ♥ Thank you <3 Aww, thanks for sending me that! :) I hope you have a Merry Christmas as well. You're definitely one of the coolest newer users on here and I hope you stay for a while. :3 Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. etc. <3 #SantaClauseIsComingToTown. BoilingPoint (talk) 17:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thank you, Kat :3 And Merry Christmas to you too! <3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 17:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas~ Thank you! Hope you have a Merry Christmas, too. :3 Merry Christmas to you too Kat <3 Have a great one! Christina♥ Merry Christmas, 18:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas!(: Aww, thank you. Merry Xmas to you too. (: When you’re gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you. ♥ <3 Thanks. :) Have a Merry Christmas! :) Haley 18:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ Merry Christmas, Kat<333 Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 20:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) <3 Thanks Kat, you too! :) WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 21:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thanks Kat! Merry Christmas to you too! Sorry, I don't have time to make you a card like you did for me... You're so sweet! I wanna be close friends with you! Degrassi Fan 04:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas!~ Aww, thanks, gurl! I love the banner you put on my page too - it makes it all sparkly and pretty, heh! I hope you had a fantastic Christmas yourself because, you, girl, are perfection! I wish you all the best for the new year as well - may you not die in 2012! I love you, Kat! <3 I make straight A's. 12:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas Kat! Since you've been a good girl, I made you a Candy Cane! Here it is: http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/katcc.gif I suck at coloring, so sorry if it came out crappy, but its the thought that counts ;) Maddi:) Hey !! I'm a banana ((http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/b.gif 20:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yah :3 Ohaii Kat <3 I've missed you too. :) ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 06:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) {C}Yeah, everything isnt that great, /: But I have someone that I recently started talking to, and he helps alot :) ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 06:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Yeah it is nice :) ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 07:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohai there. Just testing le new sig. JessyPop (talk) 19:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) hi kat!!!!! i am amy elaine!!! The blue eyes girl 02:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) the blue eyes girlThe blue eyes girl 02:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) love me or hate meThe blue eyes girl 02:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :3 Aww, thank you. <3 -- ♥Maria ~ Can we fall one more time? HAI KAT MEH WIFEY <3333 LEGGO GET SUM FRIES!!!!~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles If u dun like ur sig, then u should change it :3.......FRIES!!1!!!!1!!!!1!!!!11!!!1~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles O i c.~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Thank youu for my birthday message! I can't wait until yours (cuz it's in summer) so I can wish you one back! <3 Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 20:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Oty Kitteh!! FRIES ^_^ And naise sig~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen KITTEH CUM HIA NAO: Go to chat wiff me and Kam~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Re: Hey Hey Kat. Sorry for the late response hon. I just wanted to say thanks for messaging me. You say that you've never left me a talk page message, well think again, because you actually have. On Christmas Day, you left me that really nice card wishing me merry Christmas. Aww, thank you Kat. I love hearing when people say I'm one of the nicest people here and no I am not cute, haha, but I'm still flattered to hear you say that, babe. I love you too. You are one of my most BEST friends here. You're always nice to me and you give me good laughs and above all your HELLA COOL! I'm so glad I met you Kat. You (along with my other friends) are one of the reasons I keep staying on wiki and chat. Maybe we can hang out tonight on Nate's chat again. Message me and tell me what you think. Bye for now sweetie. Love Cam! <3333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Wifey <3333 U should go on tc wiff meh. Ima try to get Kam on there tonite, u should cum :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I'll ask Kam if we could go nao, if not, wut time will u be back from le movies?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Kat, I would like to be re-linked into TC now... I'm just waiting in chat Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 00:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurr tis our new link from nao on. Kam has to restart his comp, just so ukno. Then he'll be back~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hai, get ahn tc wiff us :D and Kam wants to know who's in chat~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Are you on another TC? Who's on TC with you? Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 07:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wanna come on with me? I'm bored and I dunno if I feel right going on chat. :/ Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 07:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww alright then. Good night <3333 I don't think anyone actually wants me on chat. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 07:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC) No i dun think so. U could ask Kam if he wants to, but im not :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hey hey hey, go ahn tc :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Re: Thanks for the rice, gurl! It still tasted nice and fluffy even after a while spent in an Air Mail cardboard box. :P And you're right, I'll never have too much rice - ASIANS LIKE ME THRIVE ON IT. It's like our own brand of heroin.~ :D I make straight A's. 04:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Remember our little nine year old friend? HE'S BACK!!!!!!!!! He even said it was him!! -facepalm-~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I was gonna report him to Kam but....I forgot :/ I'll do it nao. -triple facepalm- ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hi Can you comment on my blog post http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog: Degrassicrazyguy21 04:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) omg your icon is perf :3 -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? Omg, totes! I mees u 2 bby <3333 ~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Hey Kat http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley-Terri_Friendship Me is finally admin at DA wiki *o* I was going to make you le admin but you should edit more js Jess It's the great escape 17:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratz Thanks! :) and incase you're wondering it's the last day points badge nothing comes after it :) They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 20:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me out with these pages: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Clare-Connor_Friendship http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jane-Mia_Friendship http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Manny-Mia_Friendship adsagdhf Omg. You like All Time Low and Maroon 5 ? Those are like my two favourite bands; what are your favorite albums by them? :3 {C} - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ I love So Wrong It's Right; Songs About Jane is perfect. I also hate Moves Like Jagger, annoying imo. Favourite songs? - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ Nice. I have so many favorite songs. :3 For All Time Low my favorites are: Stay Awake Dreams Only Last For A Night, Therapy, My Only One, A Daydream Away, Too Much, Six Feet Under The Stars, Vegas etc. And for Maroon 5: Harder To Breathe, She Will Be Loved, Wake Up Call, Won't Go Home Without You, Just A Feeling, Hands All Over etc. This is like brand new information though, 1D, ATL, M5<3 :D - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ Have you heard of Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd feat ATL ? It's perf. I love those songs, and Forever Young (cover), Torn (cover), Na Na Na, I Wish and Up All Night. Have you ever heard of The Maine. If you do you'd have the best music taste everr. - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ You should. :3 - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ Thank you! And omg, that picture is adorable. *saves* :3 BoilingPoint (talk) 04:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) omfg i luv U THAT IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVA thanks<333 oh i forgot my sig Dreli 14:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: hay amg thanks i didn't even know HAPPY LATE HALF YEAR ON LE WIKI TOO!!!!!!! Jess This is what dreams are made of 23:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Amg. THANKS KAT. IT'S OKAY WHY ARE YOU USING CAPSLOCK? Maria ♥ In your heart. THAT IS A GREAT REASON. THANK YOU FOR THE HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAI I APPRECIATE IT :P Maria ♥ In your heart. Hay qurl, click here and vote for 1D, I dun know how but Big Time shitfaces (ewwww) have caught up and are now in the lead -.- Thanks, Love yuu ♥ [[User:Honestlyhonest|'•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'And the tears stream, down my face..']] 00:55, June 5, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} {C} {C} Re: Ghey sigs Bitch, if you're gonna vandalize my userpage, at least leave your sig afterwards okay~ Oh, and my sigs are perf <3 You should be totes jelly! :3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 00:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yah of course they do. Disney is my trademark. :3 Respect me woman~ :) By the way, stop making a mess on my talk page please. You never make a new section or leave your sig so I gotta clean all that shit mess up now. -__- ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 00:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: fap Aww, thanks Cumlyn <3 You da first person to message me. :D No present? ;) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 04:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) I'll be out at night wiff friends, so we should have le party during the day or late at night. :3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 04:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG, we totes should. We should go on le chat during the day and talk about when we could go on TC. :D ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 04:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kat <3 Just wanted to say thanks for yesterday, you gave me a great b-day with an awesome present. ^_^ Can't wait for your b-day in the summer. :3 I love you, bye <3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 17:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hay Kat, just wanted to say.. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628194815/mehgifs/images/b/b1/Love_you.jpg ILY ♥ ♥ [[User:Honestlyhonest|'♫Lets dance in style♫']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'♪Lets dance for a while..']] 00:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww tanks Kat ♥ :3 I don't rly get that alot except from my mom Oh do you have a twitter by ne chance? [[User:Honestlyhonest|'♫Lets dance in style♫']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'♪Lets dance for a while..']] 01:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mkay, I followed you....NOW FOLLOW MEH BACK HOOER SO I CAN LEWK POPULAR :D Okok [[User:Honestlyhonest|'♫Lets dance in style♫']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'♪Lets dance for a while..']] 01:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for fixing my page last night after the troll removed all the content. :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 15:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Hello there Katya :3 I miss you bb. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆]] Wish I could be part of your world 07:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) trufax Everything I have listened to besides Painting Flowers was boring :/~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 17:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It's acceptable because it's true get over it, the Wanted's better~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 17:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It could be the craq but hey atleast i like Painting Flowers, which is really good okok~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 17:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok i dont need you xox~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Refer to the above statement~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 18:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You broke up with me not the other way around, ask yourself those questions.~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 19:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You're the one who cut me off r u hi~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 19:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lower than you, higher than you, I'm better than you, haha peasant~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 20:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Only if you admit that I can go lower than you <33~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 22:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You are so freaking high, you know I can go lower than you, dumb hoe~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 21:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Why do you message like that it just takes up so much space ugh.~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 22:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) R u high? I think you're high~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 23:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ew, Ke$hit~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I c i c. Ugh I'm on post limit rfgthjcfdrtyuikj~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh you mean the same way you forgot to put your sig after that message?? (troll)~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Oh well guess I'll just have to erase all your comments if you're not gonna sign 'em~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 04:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I have to put the stamp or else i have to fly through hoops to leave a message because I can only type it in my sig text. And if i try to backspace to fix it i ruin the last sig so it's just so much easier with the stamp~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 14:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wat r u high again~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 18:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I want whatever you're on. Share pls~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 20:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Omg thanks i love craq~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 21:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i was already high on craq when you gave them to me. Bath salts are good too :D~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 22:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw a newbie editing their talk and idk why but i decided to click it to see what they did, and I saw they lived in Connecticut so I left them a message saying i was gonna stalk them. I thought it would be funny but now it doesnt seem funny anymore~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 23:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it was the newbie lemme check...Ya it was the newbie lol. Sextion lololol~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 02:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I did, dont worry, I knew you wouldnt like that so i said something before you even told me to :3 I know you too well aha (jk i did it because idk i just wanted to tell them how to properly leave a message lol). Are you spelling it as sextion purposefully or can i laugh at your spelling mistakes?~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 04:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) R00d~ You and Michi are cyberbullies D: Go away~ Dx 11:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see how it is -_- Fuk u too and your ghey gifs xP 09:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) r0man's revenge i am n0t jasmine, i am aladdin so far ahead, these bums is laggin see me in that new thing, bums is gaggin i'm startin to feel like a dungeon drag0n BoilingPoint (talk) 18:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I said it, has-been Hang it up, flat screen, plasma Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine, I got bars sentencin' BoilingPoint (talk) 23:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it, Nicki Minaj is who you ain't fuckin' with, You lil' brag-a-lot, I'll beat with you with a pad-a-lock, I am a movie, camera-block You outta work, I know it's tough But enough is enough BoilingPoint (talk) 02:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) way to spell excuse wrong katvond ZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY http://i167.photobucket.com/albums/u144/happyjanit/smiles.gif OMG I DID FORGET A SIGNATURE and u kno zarry 4 lyfe http://i797.photobucket.com/albums/yy252/Thalita028/Famous%20Gifs/1D30.gif Pearl♥ (talk) 08:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) no http://i797.photobucket.com/albums/yy252/Thalita028/Famous%20Gifs/1D28.gif Pearl♥ (talk) 08:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Horsilla ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 05:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Happy Birthday Kat, I hope you'll have a lovely birthday today this year.What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 17:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome and thank you very much also :). What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Heyy Katyaaa <3 I hope you're having a gewd birthday Kat <3 I figured you would be fapping all day, so I hope I'm not disturbing you. (trull) Anyways, uh, idk wut you want as your present so I thought I would just give you a gif. :3 Here you go~ Happy 14th birthday, h0e. :D 21:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You should've made a new heading. BTW, we should go on chat sometime. I haven't talked to you in years. :P You're probs already back in school. sigh. D: 13:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Bday Happy Birthday! :) I'll give you Bianca as your gift okay? ;) 00:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC)~Sami asdfghjkl; ONE DIRECTION'S NEW SINGLE "LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG" HAS BEEN LEAKED :D HERES DUH LINK: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMhlFntZiX0&feature=g-all-lik YOUR WELCOME! :) [[User:Honestlyhonest|'♥You've got this swag♥']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'You've got this attitude']] 01:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Not so funny video idk Ok it's rly just Carly Rae Jepson but the Wanted comes in with Nathan on Jay's shoulders and Max on Siva's which i found kinda funny plus all those dancing tennis players well here~Michi These wings are made to fly 01:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) wtf did i just watch michi wtf why is mideless behavior there aren't they like 5 yrs old Dreli (talk) 01:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I WAS TOO LAZY TO GO ON MICHI'S PAGE jesus choke on vleach Dreli (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Omg lol Leesha Ok kat here's wat i got so far: In a land called the Degrassi wiki, two males are about to meet and make hot passionate sex. This is the story of two faggots that go under the aliases of DEGRASSI FAN and JOSEPHBLUE. But for this story’s purposes we shall call them Kam and Pedro. Our story begins one day in the Chat Cafe. Kam comes in to get his regular dose of Bianca Desousa Tea. “Hi Hana, can I please have a medium Bianca Desousa Tea?” He asked the chat mod. “Bianca Desousa Teas! But the Katie Matlin Mochas are so much better! Ugh, here you go! Take you’re tea! That will be $4.50.” Hana said as she handed Kam the steaming hot cup of tea. “Omg, Degrassi Fan! Bianca Desousa Teas are my favorites!!!” A guy, who Kam found very hunky, exclaimed. “Um, ya they’re one of mine too, uh, JosephBlue.” Kam read off his name tag. “Call me Pedro. And of course they are, everyone loves them, except maybe Hana cuz she loves the Katie Matlin Mochas so much.” “Ahaha, Pedro? But you’re black! And please, call me Kam!” Kam laughed. Pedro chuckled a little. “And Kam, you’re Asian!” They continued talking for a while but then the café started to get crowded. Kam didn’t like it when it got crowded. “Hey, I should get going, but maybe you’d like to come to this club, it’s called the Tinychat Room.” Kam asked his new friend, and hopefully, love interest. “Oh sure, but which one, there are so many!” Pedro replied. “The one on mrffk street. I’m gonna be there with a few of my other friends.” “Ok, cool, meet you there!” U like? And idk why I chose hana but it works. We get cameos too in tinychat and then we both leave and they're the only ones left so they make hawt sex okok how does that sound?~Michi These wings are made to fly 01:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BEST PROMO EVERR No srsly it was rly good~Michi These wings are made to fly 01:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat I've been out all day and I'm really tired though... D: 05:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna go to bed in a few minutes. I can come on chat with you tomorrow ok? :P 05:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, just come on at night and I'll be here. :c 05:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ya I did cuz I hate it when people don't leave headings or sigs ok. -_- 00:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ATL Omfg, I listened to Somewhere in Neverland and fell in love. HELP ME PLS. 23:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ya it's perf <3 I need some more of their songs hurr. Wat are ur favs? SHOW ME. 18:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks <3 Now I have all these songs to listen to. o.o 23:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)